Say I Love You
by Spirit of Pranks
Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura fights he ends it with all the hateful words you could expect him to stay. Sakura left. Sasuke regrets. What made everything worse... was that he never said a single "I love you" to her. That made Sakura hurt so much. Now, in the face of death, will Sasuke still won't stay those words? Or will he finally say 'I love you' to her? [SasuSaku AU]


_Screeching_

_Screaming_

_Crashing_

_Horror_

_Silence_

* * *

><p>For a moment, he wished he could take it all back.<p>

Their fight was just lame, stupid arguments. It wasn't even worth it. It was just visiting the old relatives in the countryside… but those relatives were the ones who ignored her for the past 10 years, left her on her own and never gave a second thought. Then suddenly, they wanted to see her? Ridiculous!

She insisted to visit, but no. He won't go and he's sure as fine that he won't let her go too. But she was too stubborn and it annoyed him till he finally snapped. He remembered his last words he threw at her—_he __**couldn't **__care less, he __**hates **__her and he __**never wanted **__to see her again._

Doors slammed and he purposely ignored everything around him. _"Sasuke…?" _he tensed at her voice. "_Please… Come out. I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry. Come out." _Minutes passed and nothing happened besides the shuffling of the foot and his harsh breathing. _"Okay… Okay… I love you."_

_"__**GO AWAY! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I WISH YOU WOULD LEAVE! I WISH YOU WOULD DIE! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!**__" _he snapped.

_Gasp_

_Shuffle_

_Sigh_

_ "Okay… Okay… I love you…"_

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>"We've done everything we could and we managed to stabilize her condition."<em>

_"Good…" he nodded at the doctor, "That's good, right? She won't—"_

_"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. But she's in a __**coma**__."_

For a moment, he wished he could take it back. Just this once… could everything be a dream?

_Stupid rain… Stupid car… Stupid drunk driver… Stupid fight… Stupid relatives… Stupid me…_

It was his fault they had a fight. It was his fault that she was left around walking by the town with her suitcase because he wouldn't accompany nor drive her there. It was his fault that he refused her because of the _(stupid) _relatives. It was his fault why she decided to go back. It was his fault she's in this condition. It was his entire fault… all because he was too stubborn to relent.

And look where it got them now.

Her head was wrapped in white gauze, as well as her arms and torso. A breathing mask covered her nose and mouth, fogging up ever so slightly with every breathe she makes. The continuous beeping of the monitor made him want to lunge at it because it screams at him that _she _might not wake up. **_HE_** couldn't help but accept the hollow feeling in his heart and the emptiness it brings. He'd never thought of living a life without her. He's scared—horrified even, at the thought. He wants to see those green eyes that stared at him lovingly, the breath-taking smile she offers him. But most of all, he wants those _three words_ again. He promised himself that if—no— _when_ she wakes up, he'd say it to her. She deserves to hear it every single day of her life.

When she finally did, he'd been so relieved he almost cried. He'd held her hand and kissed it softly before gazing back at her green orbs. His mouth lifted into one of his smiles and she returns them, but it looks like it takes everything in her just to do so. "_You're awake... Thank God... I thought… I thought that… that you…" _Her eyes seemed to soften at his struggle and she squeezed his hand, in response. _"Hold on. I'll call the doctor. They would—" _She'd pulled him back and squeezed his hand tight while unnoticeably shaking her head. "_Don't worry. I'll be here. I won't go anywhere."_

Numbly and barely noticeable, she shook her head and closed her eyes. Panic rushed through him. "_Hey! Open your eyes, please! C'mon. Don't leave me, okay?" _Her eyes opened once again to reveal the emerald orbs in pain, and she croaks something out. He leaned in and listened carefully.

_"… I'm sorry…_" she closed her eyes again.

As if he was stabbed, he closed his eyes shut and pushed back the oncoming sobs. _"I'm sorry too… I'm sorry for saying those words. I take it back. I'm sorry." _He looked back and her and shook his head furiously. This was not what he wished for. Not even a little bit. Why?

How cruel is life is. The time he realized that he couldn't live without her, that he's suffering without her, Karma is now taking her away from him. **_God, why does it have to be this way? _**She's done every good thing for him so he could be happy and what did she get? A total douchebag who'd done nothing in return.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Curse that monitor. It annoys him; she's awake now—albeit in pain but that's normal—and everything will be okay. That reminds him…

He gulped and took a deep breath before looking at her (tears-and-pain-filled) eyes. He let out a shaky breath before squeezing her hand more tightly. He has to say it now, before it was all too late. _"I… I know I've been a… trouble to you… and I don't even thank you for doing it. But… I just… I just wanted… I wanted to say…" _This is it. Now or Never. _"I wanna tell you that I—" _He was cut off by her. She'd squeezed her hand, smiling and effectively stopping his gibberish mumbles. He manages to lift his mouth into a smile and pulls back a bit more to take a gulp of air. Her smile only encouraged and made him more determined.

"I… I…"

Her eyes soften up as he gulps and takes a shaky breath. "_I… I love you, Sakura."_

Her eyes shows pure shock then turns into a watery gaze. He grins and releases an airy, yet relieved, laugh. He felt as if the weight on his chest was suddenly lifted. _I love you, I __**love**__ you, I love__ you__. _She squeezes her hand one more time and her mouths lift into a beautiful smile.

Slowly, her eyes close.

This sent him to a flurry of panic. _"Sakura? C'mon, Sakura, this isn't funny."_

And her grip loosens.

_"Sakura. Please… no. Don't. Stay with me, please."_

**…**

The monitor beeps and the world fades into darkness.

_"Sakura…? Sakura…? __**No**__… please no… Sakura? __**SAKURA!**__"_

And just like that, after years of holding everything back, he breaks down, clutching Sakura in a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>It was sunset when her casket was buried to the ground. Everyone had finally left except him… and his… teammates. As the warm wind blows through his suit, he glances at the setting sun, feeling as if he was wrapped in his Sakura's hug.<p>

He opens his eyes and looks at the sky. A wistful smile made its way to his face. Slowly, he walks towards them and they started to leave. _Bye Sakura… See you soon._

"_I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<em>**

**_Okay, so hi. This story was made for my English assignment and I just couldn't stop remembering Sasuke and Sakura. So, finally, when I wrote everything down, I decided to paste it here. I don't like sad stories so much but I've been craving for it after I read "What Could Have Been" story. (It's another SasuSaku story here in but I couldn't remember the author so please don't kill me. Ill search for it when I have time again.)_**

**_So, yes. REVIEW AND FAVE! I wanna know if it's all right. This is actually the first time I'm writing a one shot fanfic and it's hard to say the least. :/_**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL. AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT MY STORY 'Suddenly' because I'm going to UPDATE it soon. SO DONT KILL ME PLEASE ; w ;_**

**_THANK YOU YOU'VE ALL BEEN WONDERFUL._**

**_~Spirit of Pranks_**


End file.
